


The watcher and the watchee

by tearsofhappiness



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Post Reichenbach, Sherlock's dead, Watching, but is he?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearsofhappiness/pseuds/tearsofhappiness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John feels like he's being watched but knows it must be his imagination, because sherlock is dead, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. John the watchee

John was becoming increasingly paranoid since Sherlock had gone. He kept thinking he saw the dead man out of the corner of his eye.

The swish of that long black coat turning round the corner, a tall thin figure standing by a tree in the park or the reflection of the deceased detective in a shop window.

But whenever he turned to look the figure was gone, or have never even been there outside John's head.

Of course at first, when he was still denying the facts he'd thought it had actually been the man himself and had tried chasing the allusive shadow to no avail.

Now John shook his head, trying to remember if he'd taken his daily bright pink pill perscribed by his physiatrist.

He really needed to start a new life and forget all this.


	2. Sherlock the watcher

Sherlock couldn't help watching John. He'd become used to and even welcomed his company over their time together, after all being with John only made home shine brighter.

That is why he followed the doctor, he needed the sense of calm the healer provided to help him think.

But he couldn't his friend see him, he'd had to run and hide at first, but now he could blend in with the shoppers or hide around the other side of a tree to convince John he wasn't really there.

He wished he could go back to living with John but that would put his Watson at risk, for he could never be sure all of Moriarty's web had been untangled. And sherlock felt his preferred life could be set aside as long as it kept John safe.

He really needed to go back to his old life and forget all this.


End file.
